My Dirty Little Secret
by NatPatheart
Summary: Hi, my name is Miley, and I'm a..." Miley makes a big mistake, and this is one she is definitely not regretting, but everyone else is. Rated M for one scene in chapter two, and potentially more later on.
1. My Dirty Little Secret

**This is my first actual, non-fail, no-writer's-block story on fanfiction, so bear with me. i'm trying to put some new twists i haven't read, but i want to see, so i decide this is a good place to start :)**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters; I only own my characters, and the plot. Since no last names are used, it's technically legal… please don't report me :)**

**And so we gooooo…..**

It was a hot summer day in Malibu. Miley was just waking up from a long night's sleep when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hmm…Wonder who that could be at…" She paused to look at the clock. "3 in the afternoon. Might as well go answer that.

She sauntered down the fuzzy carpeted stairs in her green sweatpants and pink t shirt and approached the door, not thinking anything of it.

"Hello, Miley." A voice came from the door, and the face that said it was not one she had wanted to see.

**(A/N this is kind of cliffhanger-ish, but I promise you, it will all make sense in due time)**

**Please review :) **

_Flashback -- 8 months ago_

Miley's chair scraped the floor as she moved it to get to the cafeteria; it was lunch time, and she was hungry. She wandered to the familiar lunch counter and ordered the usual: Hamburger with steamed veggies and French fries.

"A girl's got to eat!" She thought to herself.

She walked over to the table with Jake and Christina sitting, bickering yet again.

"Miley, the only thing that is remotely healthy on your plate is that poor excuse for vegetables!" Christina said, scolding.

"Lay off her, Tina. At least she has food on her plate, unlike SOME of us we know." Jake said, sticking up for Miley.

"Gee, thanks Jake. I wonder where Will is today." Miley said hopefully. She had the biggest crush of LIFE on him, and she couldn't help but seem just a little stalker like.

"For your information, JAKE, it is wheat grass on toast, and I like this very much, thank you!" Christina said with a scowl.

"Then lay off the meat eaters and eat your grass sandwich. You want a free refill? Head outside! I hear the grass is scrump-dilly-iscious!" Jake said furiously.

"No, those two don't like each other at ALL," Miley said with a smirk.

Out of nowhere, Will walked by, and must have noticed Miley staring, because he then came over and introduced himself.

"Sup? I'm Will. You must be Millie." He said.

"Uh, it's pronounced Miley. And it's nice to meet you Will." She said, feeling her face fill with blood.

"Yeah, watevs. So, you want to go out sometime?" He said grinning.

"Uh…Uhmmm…Snargle….Blech…Mouse?" She stuttered.

"Sorry, I don't speak Portuguese." **(A/N I had to come up with something!)**

"No, I don't either. I mean, yes I would like to go out with you. Sometime. Not like now, because we still have school, if you know what I mean…hehe…ughh." She babbled.

"How about tonight?" He said with a cunning smile on his face.

"Tonight is great! See you then!"

_Four Months Later…_

It was the last day of exams, and Miley was outside in the hall with Jake and Christina, waiting for Will to finish his exam. Miley was slightly sickened by the sight of her two best friends making kissy faces at each other, and had to turn away.

"What? We don't say or do anything while you and Mitchell go at it!" Christina said, acting very upset.

"Babe, its okay, let her do what she wants. I'll bring air horns for when she and Will go at it." Jake said, giggling a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, guys. Look, once Will is done his exam, we're going back to my place to watch a movie. He rented White Chicks! **(A/N I OWN NOTHING!)** We are going to have such a good time." Miley said, giggling.

"Hey babe." Mitch said before planting a big one on Miley.

"How's it going, honey? How did it go?" She said, hopefully.

"I think I passed. I hope." Will said with a smile on his face.

"Let's head back to my place. My parents got me a TV, so we can watch in my room now!" Miley said, excitedly.

"Alright! Let's stop at the store first. I want to get some popcorn with the movie theatre butter!" Will said.

"Kay." Miley said, as she held her boyfriend's hand and they walked down the strip, she wondered if it could get any better than this.

They stopped off at the nearest convenience store. Miley went in back where she knew they kept the popcorn Will liked. Unknown to Miley, Will was making a purchase up front while she was in back.

**OOOOOH! DRAMAAAAA! What did Will buy? What's going to happen? DID THE WHITE CHICKS DIE?! Well, no, that last one didn't happen, but you know what I mean. I think after, 6 reviews for my first one? I'll post a new chapter after 6 reviews. They fuel me to write faster for you, my adoring public :)**


	2. Better In Time

**And so, after x reviews, here it is! My beautiful second chapter of many chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters; I only own my characters, and the plot. Since no last names are used, it's technically legal… please don't report me :)**

CHAPTER TWO Better In Time

Will was in the bathroom while Miley was setting up the DVD. She could smell the popcorn from the kitchen, and she knew instinctively that it was done. She ran downstairs to get it from the microwave. In the process, she quickly opened it, dumped it in with the other package, dumped in the butter, and ran back up to her room before Will knew she was gone.

When she got back upstairs, she found Will sitting on her bed, comfortably and patiently waiting for her to get back. She cuddled up next to him, and the movie began to play. A short time into the movie, Miley and Will found themselves making out, even more passionately than ever before. Then, out of nowhere, Will stopped, and held Miley's face in his hands.

"Miles, we've been together a long time, and I think it's time we take the next step. I love you, and I totally respect whatever decision you make." He said, lovingly.

"I don't know, Will. I mean, don't get me wrong, I WANT to, but I also want to wait until I'm a little older." She said, hesitantly.

"Come on, I'll show you. It's really fun! Trust me; I promise you, I will not hurt you for more than a moment." He said, pleading.

"Well, I guess…" She said.

They stripped down and Will put Miley on the bed. He never stopped kissing her, but he knew what he was doing. All he said was "I Love You." After than, all she could do was scream because she had heard an audible tear, and then it was gone. But in flooded pain, and at that point, she knew she had lost her virginity. She felt wet, and knew that Will felt it too, because they simultaneously looked down and saw blood, and lots of it. Will didn't seem to care, however; he just kept going. She never checked to see if he was wearing a condom, but it didn't matter: The deed was done. When he pulled out, he laid down beside her on her bed, both of them with the blanket over them. Miley was crying. No, not from the pain, but the fear and shock of it all. Strangely enough, she liked every moment of it. Once she had stopped crying, she then flipped back over on top of Will and said one statement with a low growl in her voice:

"Let's go again."

**WHOA! WHAT WAS THAT?! I know, most of the stories are about her getting raped, but come on! There has to be a twist sometime!**

**I think I should wait for like 5 reviews? Like, I've got the chapters typed already, but I want to change the story according to what you say.**


	3. Paranoid

**Thank you all for your reviews, they have seriously helped me along with the story. Read this chapter, and then be as harsh as you wish to be, because I need the criticism and a possible sequel idea…?**

**I wish to thank my reviewers for chapter 2, SilverDragonRanger09, Khriss Tinaa and Jonas'Toohtsiepop**

**DISCLAIMER: I clearly do not own Hannah Montana, just my characters and the plot line**

**I also discovered something in the process of writing this…My creative genius peaks at midnight! So I wrote most of this last night, after studying tediously for my test, and the rest this morning.**

CHAPTER THREE Paranoid

WILL POV

Miley was driving him insane, all she wanted, or what it seemed like, was sex, sex, and more sex! He wished he had never brought up the topic to her. Better yet, he wished he had never met her.

"Honey, are you okay in there?" His mom asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, mom. I'm good."

"You want some breakfast? I'm making ham and eggs!"

"Yeah, sure mom, I'll be down in a bit." It was only at that point when it occurred to him:

"What if she gets pregnant because of all the times we've done it? Her dad is going to KILL ME! Better yet, MY dad will kill me!" while thinking this, he counted out how many times they had done it, exactly, and then subtract the amount of times he wore a condom. At that precise moment, he picked up his cell and typed the letters M I…he had a call to make.

MILEY POV

BZZZZZZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZT _you get the best of both worlds, chill it out - -_

"Hello?" Miley said with a yawn. She was sound asleep and was awakened by her cell phone at…1 in the afternoon.

"Miles, it's Will. We need to talk, now." The voice said with urgency.

"Okay, come over here, and we can 'talk'." She said.

"No, you get over to my house right now. Be here in like 20 minutes. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever, handsome" She said with a giggle.

NO ONE POV

Miley slipped into the sexiest lingerie she owned: pink and black lacy bra that showed off her massive breasts, and the matching underwear. She threw on an old pair of jeans and a sweat shirt over top.

_"Oh, yeah. We're going to have LOTS of fun"_ she thought as she began towards Will's house.

"Oh Miley! So nice to see you! Will's in his room, if you want to go up there." she said, completely oblivious to the world.

"Thanks, Mrs Patton!" She said, an odd grin unfurling on her face.

She danced up the stairs, getting more and more excited as she reached his door.

"Knock knock, sexy. Can I come in?" She said seductively.

"Yeah, whatever." He said harshly.

She opened the door to find him sitting in his black padded desk chair, a brown paper bag on his lap.

"Ah, I get it. You want a lap dance. Alright, let's go." She said seductively, stripping out of her sweatshirt to reveal the pink and black lacy bra she put on.

"No." He stuck his hand into the brown bag, pulling out a blue, rectangular box. "I want you to walk into my washroom, pee on this stick, and wait for the result." When he threw it at her and it landed in her hands, she saw it was a pregnancy test.

"UH Uh! Not happening, I'm on the pill, and I can't be pregnant! You've worn a condom every time!" She said, sounding nervous for the very first time.

"Miley, I have to know if you're pregnant or not. If you're on the pill, then there's nothing to worry about, is there?" He said, pulling out a Mars bar and unwrapping it.

"Fine, but I know it's going to turn up negative." She said in a huff, storming off as he ate his chocolate bar.

10 minutes later, Miley came out of the bathroom and jumped on Will, who was still munching on the chocolate bar, waving the stick in his face.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant!" She said, singsong-like.

"Well, then. Looks like you have no more business here." He said, very seriously.

"Wha...what do you mean?" She said, confused.

"We're done. I can't handle you like this. All that's on your mind is sex, and I am sick of it. Get out of my house and get some help." He said with conviction.

Miley ran out of the house, crying more than she ever had. Wearing only her jeans and bra, she ran down the street back to her house.

When she walked in the door, her brother Jackson was sitting on the couch. She opened her mouth to explain, but he just put his hand up and said, "I don't wanna know."

She knew what she wanted, and she knew who she had to call to get it.

"Hey, Oliver? Can you come over?"

**I am on a ROLL! with the cliffhangers! Pls review, I am working my butt off through summer school as well, so hopefully you guys like the fruits of my labour.**

**P.S I don't own the company that makes Mars either....though they are very tasty...and I'm upset that they don't put peanuts in them anymore...BUT! I am rambling now, so I'll cut it off here.**


End file.
